


A Peaceful Moment

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [317]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because of the episode content), Blood Loss, Injury, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e19 The Werther Project, care taking, oblique suicide attempt, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Things have been a mess. Are a mess.Somehow, they still get the tiniest moments in there.





	

Dean checks the bandages on Sam’s arm, sitting him down on the edge of the bed, fingers careful as he peels back the fabric to make sure the cut is clotted properly. “You did a number on yourself,” he scolds.

Sam shrugs. “Had to…had to…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, knowing full well that Sam thinks he had to kill himself to stop some dumb old curse box. They’ll talk about it later, probably. For now, he needs to take care of Sam a bit.

“Cut looks okay,” he announces, putting a fresh bandage over it, wrapping it carefully and snugly. “Gonna get you some juice.”

He leaves Sam with a stern look that he hopes communicates staying put, then goes to the kitchen and pulls out a glass and the entire carton of orange juice. It’s about half full, and honestly, Sam should probably drink the whole thing given how much blood he’s lost, so Dean just brings it all.

He pours Sam a glass, then another after he finishes. Sam slows down as he gets to the bottom of the second, so Dean refills the glass but doesn’t push him to drink. Instead, he lets Sam lay in bed, re-postions him so his head is on Dean’s lap, and begins to stroke his hair. He uses the arm without the Mark, so Sam won’t look up and accidentally see it. It’s not like Sam doesn’t know it’s there, but Dean just wants to pretend. Just for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” Sam says.

“For what?” Dean asks.

“Coming down. Helping me. Taking care of me.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “My job, right? You do the same for me,” he says.

“Yeah,” Sam says quietly.

Dean scratches his fingers along Sam’s scalp, trying to re-focus his attention. “It’s okay, Sammy, right?”

Sam nods his head, then tries to sit up. He falls. “Hey, what’s up?” Dean asks.

“Want more juice,” Sam says quietly, so Dean helps him up and hands him the glass. Sam takes a few sips, then sets it aside.

All of a sudden he’s on Dean, halfway into his lap, grabbing at Dean’s face. And the Mark wants it, wants it rough, hard, fast, wants what’s _his_. For once, Dean manages to control it.

“Sam,” he says, pushing his brother gently away. “You are literally still shaking from blood loss. Careful, there.”

Sam might actually be _pouting_  as Dean settles him back onto the pillows next to Dean, and hands him the juice once more. Sam drinks, and by the time he finishes yet another glass, Dean can almost reassure himself Sam’s color is starting to come back.

Sam sets the glass aside, and Dean leans across to kiss him. It’s softer than the kiss Sam initiated, slower, meant to assure him that Sam is still alive and going to stay that way. He tastes like oranges.

After a minute, Dean reluctantly breaks the kiss. He wants more– _him_ , not the Mark, _him_ –but it’s probably still not a good idea.

“C’mon. Let’s sleep,” he suggests, pulling out the blankets so they can slide under them. Sam lays himself down, and Dean follows suit, curling around Sam, slinging an arm over his middle to pull him even closer.

He kisses the back of Sam’s neck. “Love you,” he says.

“Love you too,” Sam says quietly, like he’s already half asleep. Dean just smiles softly and holds still, waiting for Sam’s breathing to even out less than a handful of minutes later.


End file.
